Many vehicle seats such as those on passenger aircraft, buses, trains and the like require stowage of objects when not in use. For example, many seat designs utilize the space below the seat cross beams to stow video display devices or monitors, tray tables, cocktail tables, and the like. In many instances, the object to be stowed, after being released from a locked deployed position, falls or moves in an overly abrupt fashion towards the stowed position.
In certain situations, it may be desirable to hold or maintain the object to be stowed at or near the deployed position after a locking mechanism has released the object to reduce risk of injury, risk of damage to the object, or a partial stowed position.